Final Fantasy VII weapons
This is a list of weapons that appear in Final Fantasy VII. They are listed in the order they appear in the menu if sorted by type. The costs displayed here are the buy prices. Not all weapons can be bought in stores and sell prices are calculated as half the buy price. Some weapons cannot be sold at all. All characters have at least two weapons with double Materia growth. It is also possible to find one weapon with no Materia slots for each character; those can be considered "joke weapons" due to their unusual models, such as Cloud's Nail Bat and Cid's Mop, however, they're usually far more powerful than the weapons the party can access at that given point. All ultimate weapons, except for Aeris's Princess Guard, have zero Materia growth. Ultimate weapons have unique damage formlae List of weapons Cloud's These are the swords Cloud can obtain. His default weapon, the Buster Sword, can't be sold or thrown. Cloud and Cid are the only ones to have a weapon with triple Materia growth. BusterSword-ffvii-cloud.png|Buster Sword MythrilSaber-ffvii-cloud.png|Mythril Saber Hardedge-ffvii-cloud.png|Hardedge ButterflyEdge-ffvii-cloud.png|Butterly Edge EnhanceSword-ffvii-cloud.png|Enhance Sword Organics-ffvii-cloud.png|Organics CrystalSword-ffvii-cloud.png|Crystal Sword ForceStealer-ffvii-cloud.png|Force Stealer RuneBlade-ffvii-cloud.png|Rune Blade Murasame-ffvii-cloud.png|Murasame NailBat-ffvii-cloud.png|Nail Bat Yoshiyuki-ffvii-cloud.png|Yoshiyuki Apocalypse-ffvii-cloud.png|Apocalypse Heaven'sCloud-ffvii-cloud.png|Heaven's Cloud Ragnarok-ffvii-cloud.png|Ragnarok UltimaWeapon-ffvii-cloud.png|Ultima Weapon Barret's These are the gun-arms Barret can obtain. Barret's default weapon, the Gatling Gun, can't be sold or thrown. Most of Barret's weapons are long-range, meaning they can hit enemies that are "out of reach" and do the same damage in the back row as in the front row. *See Also Overflow glitch GatlingGun-ffvii-barret.png|Gatling Gun AssaultGun-ffvii-barret.png|Assault Gun CannonBall-ffvii-barret.png|Cannon Ball AtomicScissors-ffvii-barret.png|Atomic Scissors HeavyVulcan-ffvii-barret.png|Heavy Vulcan Chainsaw-ffvii-barret.png|Chainsaw Microlaser-ffvii-barret.png|Microlaser AMCannon-ffvii-barret.png|A-M Cannon WMachineGun-ffvii-barret.png|W Machine Gun DrillArm-ffvii-barret.png|Drill Arm SolidBazooka-ffvii-barret.png|Solid Bazooka RocketPunch-ffvii-barret.png|Rocket Punch EnemyLauncher-ffvii-barret.png|Enemy Launcher PileBanger-ffvii-barret.png|Pile Banger MaxRay-ffvii-barret.png|Max Ray MissingScore-ffvii-barret.png|Missing Score Tifa's These are the gloves Tifa can obtain. Tifa's gloves can't be thrown with the Throw command. Most of her weapons give bonus critical. LeatherGlove-ffvii-tifa.png|Leather Glove MetalKnuckle-ffvii-tifa.png|Metal Knuckle MythrilClaw-ffvii-tifa.png|Mythril Claw GrandGlove-ffvii-tifa.png|Grand Glove TigerFang-ffvii-tifa.png|Tiger Fang DiamondKnuckle-ffvii-tifa.png|Diamond Knuckle DragonClaw-ffvii-tifa.png|Dragon Claw CrystalGlove-ffvii-tifa.png|Crystal Glove MotorDrive-ffvii-tifa.png|Motor Drive PlatinumFist-ffvii-tifa.png|Platinum Fist KaiserKnuckle-ffvii-tifa.png|Kaiser Knuckle WorkGlove-ffvii-tifa.png|Work Glove Powersoul-ffvii-tifa.png|Powersoul MasterFist-ffvii-tifa.png|Master Fist God'sHand-ffvii-tifa.png|God's Hand PremiumHeart-ffvii-tifa.png|Premium Heart Aeris's These are the staves Aeris can obtain. GuardStick-ffvii-aeris.png|Guard Stick MythrilRod-ffvii-aeris.png|Mythril Rod FullMetalStaff-ffvii-aeris.png|Full Metal Staff StrikingStaff-ffvii-aeris.png|Striking Staff PrismStaff-ffvii-aeris.png|Prism Staff AuroraRod-ffvii-aeris.png|Aurora Rod WizardStaff-ffvii-aeris.png|Wizard Staff WizerStaff-ffvii-aeris.png|Wizer Staff FairyTale-ffvii-aeris.png|Fairy Tale Umbrella-ffvii-aeris.png|Umbrella PrincessGuard-ffvii-aeris.png|Princess Guard Red XIII's These are the headdresses Red XIII can obtain. One of his weapons, the Hairpin, is long range, and another one, Seraph Comb, can't be sold. Red XIII's weapons are not visible in battle and there are no models for them in-game. His weapons cannot be thrown with the Throw command, likely due to the lack of models. Yuffie's These are the shuriken Yuffie can obtain. Yuffie's weapons are long-range, and thus can hit "out of reach" enemies and deal the same damage in the back row as they do in the front row. 4PointShuriken-ffvii-yuffie.png|4-point Shuriken Boomerang-ffvii-yuffie.png|Boomerang Pinwheel-ffvii-yuffie.png|Pinwheel RazorRing-ffvii-yuffie.png|Razor Ring Hawkeye-ffvii-yuffie.png|Hawkeye CrystalCross-ffvii-yuffie.png|Crystal Cross WindSlash-ffvii-yuffie.png|Wind Slash TwinViper-ffvii-yuffie.png|Twin Viper SpiralShuriken-ffvii-yuffie.png|Spiral Shuriken Superball-ffvii-yuffie.png|Superball MagicShuriken-ffvii-yuffie.png|Magic Shuriken RisingSun-ffvii-yuffie.png|Rising Sun Oritsuru-ffvii-yuffie.png|Oritsuru Conformer-ffvii-yuffie.png|Conformer Cait Sith's These are the megaphones Cait Sith can obtain. YellowMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Yellow M-Phone GreenMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Green M-Phone BlueMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Blue M-Phone RedMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Red M-Phone CrystalMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Crystal M-Phone WhiteMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|White M-Phone BlackMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Black M-Phone SilverMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Silver M-Phone TrumpetShell-ffvii-caitsith.png|Trumpet Shell GoldMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Gold M-Phone BattleTrumpet-ffvii-caitsith.png|Battle Trumpet StarlightMPhone-ffvii-caitsith.png|Starlight M-Phone HPShout-ffvii-caitsith.png|HP Shout Vincent's These are the guns Vincent can obtain. Vincent's weapons are long-range, which means they can hit "out of reach" targets and do the same damage in the back row as they do in the front row. Some weapons, when used with the Mug command, trigger the Vincent Mug glitch. *See Also Overflow glitch Quicksilver-ffvii-vincent.png|Quicksilver Shotgun-ffvii-vincent.png|Shotgun Shortbarrel-ffvii-vincent.png|Shortbarrel Lariat-ffvii-vincent.png|Lariat Winchester-ffvii-vincent.png|Winchester Peacemaker-ffvii-vincent.png|Peacemaker Buntline-ffvii-vincent.png|Buntline LongBarrelR-ffvii-vincent.png|Long Barrel R SilverRifle-ffvii-vincent.png|Silver Rifle SniperCR-ffvii-vincent.png|Sniper CR SupershotST-ffvii-vincent.png|Supershot ST Outsider-ffvii-vincent.png|Outsider DeathPenalty-ffvii-vincent.png|Death Penalty Cid's These are the spears Cid can obtain. Cid and Cloud are the only ones to have a weapon with triple Materia growth. Spear-ffvii-cid.png|Spear SlashLance-ffvii-cid.png|Slash Lance Trident-ffvii-cid.png|Trident MastAx-ffvii-cid.png|Mast Ax Partisan-ffvii-cid.png|Partisan ViperHalberd-ffvii-cid.png|Viper Halberd Javelin-ffvii-cid.png|Javelin GrowLance-ffvii-cid.png|Grow Lance Mop-ffvii-cid.png|Mop DragoonLance-ffvii-cid.png|Dragoon Lance Scimitar-ffvii-cid.png|Scimitar Flayer-ffvii-cid.png|Flayer SpiritLance-ffvii-cid.png|Spirit Lance VenusGospel-ffvii-cid.png|Venus Gospel Sephiroth's Sephiroth is only seen using one weapon in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, the Masamune. The player cannot obtain the weapon; it is only used by Sephiroth in the Nibelheim flashback. An item called "Masamune Blade" can be won at the Speed Square, however, it is just an extra, technically not even a weapon. The Masamune Blade is a replica of Sephiroth's sword, and cannot be equipped by any character. Masamune-ffvii-sephiroth.png|Masamune's in-game model. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Buster Sword R.png|Buster Sword ®. FFAB Buster Sword R+.png|Buster Sword (R+). FFAB AM Cannon SR.png|AM Cannon (SR). FFAB Atomic Scissors SR.png|Atomic Scissors (SR). FFAB Aurora Rod SR.png|Aurora Rod (SR). FFAB Boomerang FFVII SR.png|Boomerang (SR). FFAB Conformer SR.png|Conformer (SR). FFAB Death Penalty SR.png|Death Penalty (SR). FFAB Hardedge SR.png|Hardedge (SR). FFAB Mythril Saber SR.png|Mythril Saber (SR). FFAB Outsider SR.png|Outsider (SR). FFAB Premium Heart SR.png|Premium Heart (SR). FFAB Prism Staff SR.png|Prism Staff (SR). FFAB Rocket Punch SR.png|Rocket Punch (SR). FFAB Striking Staff SR.png|Striking Staff (SR). FFAB Wizer Staff SR.png|Wizer Staff (SR). FFAB AM Cannon SR+.png|AM Cannon (SR+). FFAB Atomic Scissors SR+.png|Atomic Scissors (SR+). FFAB Aurora Rod SR+.png|Aurora Rod (SR+). FFAB Boomerang FFVII SR+.png|Boomerang (SR+). FFAB Conformer SR+.png|Conformer (SR+). FFAB Death Penalty SR+.png|Death Penalty (SR+). FFAB Hardedge SR+.png|Hardedge (SR+). FFAB Mythril Saber SR+.png|Mythril Saber (SR+). FFAB Outsider SR+.png|Outsider (SR+). FFAB Premium Heart SR+.png|Premium Heart (SR+). FFAB Prism Staff SR+.png|Prism Staff (SR+). FFAB Rocket Punch SR+.png|Rocket Punch (SR+). FFAB Striking Staff SR+.png|Striking Staff (SR+). FFAB Wizer Staff SR+.png|Wizer Staff (SR+). FFAB Yoshiyuki SR+.png|Yoshiyuki (SR+). FFAB Atomic Scissors FFVII SSR.png|Atomic Scissors (SSR). FFAB Boomerang FFVII SSR.png|Boomerang (SSR). FFAB Buster Sword (Angeal) SSR.png|Buster Sword (Angeal) (SSR). FFAB Enemy Launcher SSR.png|Enemy Launcher (SSR). FFAB Hardedge FFVII SSR.png|Hardedge (SSR). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII SSR.png|Heaven's Cloud (SSR). FFAB Heavy Vulcan FFVII SSR.png|Heavy Vulcan (SSR). FFAB Masamune FFVII SSR.png|Masamune (SSR). FFAB Max Ray SSR.png|Max Ray (SSR). FFAB Murasame FFVII SSR.png|Murasame (SSR). FFAB Mythril Saber FFVII SSR.png|Mythril Saber (SSR). FFAB Nail Bat SSR.png|Nail Bat (SSR). FFAB Oritsuru SSR.png|Oritsuru (SSR). FFAB Pile Banger SSR.png|Pile Banger (SSR). FFAB Princess Guard FFVII SSR.png|Princess Guard (SSR). FFAB Striking Staff SSR.png|Striking Staff (SSR). FFAB Venus Gospel FFVII SSR.png|Venus Gospel (SSR). FFAB Yoshiyuki SSR.png|Yoshiyuki (SSR). FFAB Atomic Scissors FFVII SSR+.png|Atomic Scissors (SSR+). FFAB Boomerang FFVII SSR+.png|Boomerang (SSR+). FFAB Buster Sword (Angeal) SSR+png|Buster Sword (Angeal) (SSR+). FFAB Enemy Launcher SSR+.png|Enemy Launcher (SSR+). FFAB Hardedge FFVII SSR+.png|Hardedge (SSR+). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII SSR+.png|Heaven's Cloud (SSR+). FFAB Heavy Vulcan FFVII SSR+.png|Heavy Vulcan (SSR+). FFAB Masamune FFVII SSR+.png|Masamune (SSR+). FFAB Max Ray SSR+.png|Max Ray (SSR+). FFAB Murasame FFVII SSR+.png|Murasame (SSR+). FFAB Mythril Saber FFVII SSR+.png|Mythril Saber (SSR+). FFAB Oritsuru SSR+.png|Oritsuru (SSR+). FFAB Pile Banger SSR+.png|Pile Banger (SSR+). FFAB Princess Guard FFVII SSR+.png|Princess Guard (SSR+). FFAB Striking Staff SSR+.png|Striking Staff (SSR+). FFAB Venus Gospel FFVII SSR+.png|Venus Gospel (SSR+). FFAB Yoshiyuki SSR+.png|Yoshiyuki (SSR+). FFAB Aurora Rod FFVII UR.png|Aurora Rod (UR). FFAB Buster Sword (Zack) UR.png|Buster Sword (Zack) (UR). FFAB Death Penalty UR.png|Death Penalty (UR). FFAB Hardedge FFVII UR.png|Hardedge (UR). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII UR.png|Heaven's Cloud (UR). FFAB Masamune UR.png|Masamune (UR). FFAB Oritsuru FFVII UR.png|Oritsuru (UR). FFAB Premium Heart UR.png|Premium Heart (UR). FFAB Princess Guard FFVII UR.png|Princess Guard (UR). FFAB Prism Staff FFVII UR.png|Prism Staff (UR). FFAB Ragnarok FFVII UR.png|Ragnarok (UR). FFAB Apocalypse FFVII UR.png|Apocalypse (UR). FFAB Striking Staff FFVII UR.png|Striking Staff (UR). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVII UR.png|Ultima Weapon (UR). FFAB Umbrella UR.png|Umbrella (UR). FFAB Wizer Staff UR.png|Wizer Staff (UR). FFAB Yoshiyuki FFVII UR.png|Yoshiyuki (UR). FFAB Apocalypse FFVII UR+.png|Apocalypse (UR+). FFAB Buster Sword UR+.png|Buster Sword (UR+). FFAB Buster Sword (Zack) UR+.png|Buster Sword (Zack) (UR+). FFAB Death Penalty UR+.png|Death Penalty (UR+). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII UR+.png|Heaven's Cloud (UR+). FFAB Oritsuru FFVII UR+.png|Oritsuru (UR+). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVII UR+.png|Ultima Weapon (UR+). FFAB Umbrella UR+.png|Umbrella (UR+). FFAB Yoshiyuki FFVII UR+.png|Yoshiyuki (UR+). FFAB Aurora Rod FFVII UUR.png|Aurora Rod (UUR). FFAB Buster Sword (Zack) UUR.png|Buster Sword (Zack) (UUR). FFAB Death Penalty FFVII UUR.png|Death Penalty (UUR). FFAB Missing Score FFVII UUR.png|Missing Score (UUR). FFAB Oritsuru FFVII UUR.png|Oritsuru (UUR). FFAB Premium Heart FFVII UUR.png|Premium Heart (UUR). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVII UUR.png|Ultima Weapon (UUR). FFAB Umbrella FFVII UUR.png|Umbrella (UUR). FFAB Yoshiyuki FFVII UUR.png|Yoshiyuki (UUR). FFAB Buster Sword (Zack) VIICC UUR+.png|Buster Sword (Zack) (UUR+). FFAB Conformer FFVII UUR+.png|Conformer (UUR+). FFAB Masamune FFVII UUR+.png|Masamune (UUR+). FFAB Apocalypse FFVII CR.png|Apocalypse (CR). FFAB Aurora Rod FFVII CR.png|Aurora Rod (CR). FFAB Buster Sword KH CR.png|Buster Sword (KH) (CR). FFAB Buster Sword (Zack) CR.png|Buster Sword (Zack) (CR). FFAB Conformer FFVII CR.png|Conformer (CR). FFAB Heaven's Cloud FFVII CR.png|Heaven's Cloud (CR). FFAB Magic Shuriken FFVII CR.png|Magic Shuriken (CR). FFAB Masamune CR.png|Masamune (CR). FFAB Premium Heart FFVII CR.png|Premium Heart (CR). FFAB Princess Guard FFVII CR.png|Princess Guard (CR). FFAB Prism Staff FFVII CR.png|Prism Staff (CR). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVII CR.png|Ultima Weapon (CR). FFAB Umbrella CR.png|Umbrella (CR). FFAB Wizer Staff FFVII CR.png|Wizer Staff (CR). Trivia * The ''Final Fantasy VII rendition of the Scimitar appears not as a sword, but as one of Cid's lance-type weapons more akin to a Guan Dao. This is because in the original Japanese version of the game, the weapon was not named "Scimitar" but Seiryuu Engetsutou (青龍偃月刀), or , the famous Guan Dao wielded by . Similarly, "Viper Halberd" is named after Zhang Fei's "Jahoko" (蛇矛) and "Flayer" is named after Lu Bu's "Houtengageki" (方天画戟). es:Lista de armas de Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII